Renesmee and Jacob Vampire or Human?
by Isabella Oliviet
Summary: Renesmee has vampires coming after her. She has a vital choice to make- vampire or human? Both have consequences. Vampire- Jacob will hate her. Human- She may be killed. Torn for choice.
1. Future

Preface- Torn for choice. Vampire or human? Jacob hated me now. But everyone was sure that this was the best decision. Except dad and Rosalie. But I didn't have to do this. I could die- the werewolf part would fight back and my body would struggle to survive and live when the venom dissolved every cell in my body. What to do? It would be too late in just a minute. Carlisle looked at me. "Are you sure?" he asked calmly. "Yes." I closed my eyes as he picked up my wrist, waiting for the pain to start.****

Book Renesmee  
**Chapter 40- ****Future**

I looked up from under my eyelashes at Mum.  
"Pwity pweese?" I asked in my baby voice.  
"No."  
"You never let me go hunting with you."  
"Because it would scare you, Nessie. Now, I'll get you your blood carton while me and dad go out hunting. Ok?"  
I frowned.  
"No."  
"Nessie, stop being so _stubborn!_ It's getting annoying now. You know what I can do if I get cross."  
I got off my chair and walked over to the telly. I saw my refection in it- oval face, almond shaped eyes, curly hair. My hair looked slightly bronze in the light. It is bronze, just like dad's hair. I have mum's eyes, though. Almond shaped, green colour. I turned the channel over to something more interesting than CBeebies. I don't know how we get BBC. But we do have a great big satellite on our roof. That might have something to do with it.  
Dad poked his head in the doorway.  
"Jake's here."  
Jake-or Jacob Black- is my best friend. I've known him since I was born. Jake and mum knew each other since before mum and dad met. It's so much fun when I'm with him. He's so funny. He made all my friends from school laugh on my 9th birthday. I'm 16 now. Big girl now. That's what they say. Weird how time passed so quickly, I went from 2 to 16. How does it happen? In that time… it seems like I've only lived half my life properly, and now, all too soon, I'll stop aging.

I went to the door and there was Jacob! He looks so huge. He's taller than dad and dad is tall. 6'3. But Jacob's about 6'7.  
"Hey Nessie!" he said as ran up to him. I always cuddle him first thing when I see him. Then he squeezes me so hard he winds me. Not funny.

Sometimes I wonder about whether I'll ever be a vampire myself. Jacob would hate that, but mum said if they do it'll be for my own good. Aunty Alice says she can't see anything bad about my future yet. But one day that changed. Her view of my future is limited, because I'm half human half vampire, but one day everyone was called to the kitchen while I went out with Jacob. That's what happened today. Mum said she was going out, but I doubt she was. By the way everyone was behaving, something was wrong.  
"Here are your boots and coat. Bye, Nessie have a good time. Mwah." She pushed me out of the door without my boots or coat on and closed the door.  
"Bye." I mumbled two seconds too late.  
I walked with Jacob after I put my stuff on.  
"Jacob."  
He looked at me. He could probably guess what I was thinking.  
"I'm going to tell you what they're discussing. They want to decide whether you should become a bloodsucker."  
"Jake!"  
"Sorry. _Vampire."_ He repeated, his voice dripping with sarcasm and disgust.  
"Oh." I could kind of guess they were thinking about that.  
"But you don't want to, do you? I told them that but they just bloody ignored me!"  
"Well..."  
Jacob looked at me, his face sad. I knew he would hate it if another person he loved became a vampire. I know what happened between him and mum. They told me in case I ever saw them kissing (which I never have) and I thought mum was having an affair.  
"I might do. Kind of. But you'd still like me, even if I was. Wouldn't you?"  
"Sure, sure." His voice was contradicting what he was saying. I sighed. I could never keep Jake happy for long.

"Right. We've decided." Grandpa Carlisle said.  
"It might all change though honey. If you don't want to change, you won't have to." said Grandma Esme.  
I looked at all of them. They all seemed to want me to change, except dad, who seemed sad, and Aunty Rosalie.  
"I... do want to change. Into a vampire." I said, still unsure.  
"Right. That's all set. You can transform when you're about seventeen or eighteen." said Carlisle. "You can change your mind any time you like. But, the fact that Jacob imprinted on you..." I hated it when Grandpa reminded me of that. "... Might make it more difficult for you to transform. Or you might not be able to."  
I sighed. Life was so difficult sometimes. Why weren't things the way they seemed to be to humans?  
"I still want to transform." I looked at dad, and Rosalie, both of their faces disappointed and upset. I immediately felt guilty.

Everyone left the room. I whispered to dad and Rosalie, "Sorry."  
Dad walked up to me and scooped me up. "You can change your mind any time you like. Remember, I don't want to drink your blood because you're part vampire. It's not like it was between me and your mother."  
"I've made my choice."  
Dad put me down.  
"If you say so." he mumbled sadly, and walked away.


	2. Regrets

**Chapter 41**  
**Regrets**  
I looked out over the road by our house, expecting to see Jacob's huge figure come round the drive.  
But he didn't come.  
"He hates me, he hates me. I'm a stupid bitch, I don't deserve Jacob." I kept saying for some reason.  
Mum came at the door.  
"Sweetie. Calm down. He will come, and if he doesn't we can go for him. Yeah?"  
I shook my head. If he doesn't come for me, then that's my fault. He doesn't want me if he doesn't come."  
Mum left, as if that was the best thing to do. I wanted company from a person who loved me. Mum loves me. Dad loves me, but doesn't like Jacob. Everyone else pretty much detests him more than dad, especially Rosalie.

I knew what the problem was. That I said I do want to become a vampire. But here comes the dilemma- my family (except Dad and Rose) want me to be a vampire. Jacob, Dad and Rosalie don't want me to. Torn for choice. I pondered on what Alice's vision was that made them have a gathering. I can't read minds, so I'd better ask.

"Alice."  
Alice is so petite. I'm nearly taller than her (I've got dad's tall genes). Her face looks so sweet when she looks at me. She looked straight at me, her amber eyes quizzing me.  
"What was your vision?"  
She looked away immediately. I heard her sigh. She closed her eyes, as if to remember, even though vampires never forget.  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
"Yes. Of course. I want to know why everyone is so worried for me and nearly everyone wants me to become a vampire."  
She walked over to the stool in the corner of the kitchen and jumped up.  
"Jump up. I'm going to tell you a story. You might know some of it already." I nodded, ready.  
"Hit me."  
Her eyes turned dark as if she smelled blood, like the memory made her bloodthirsty.  
"A long time ago, when you were born-"  
"It wasn't that long ago then."  
"Shut up!" she said, grinning a bit.  
"Anyway, when Jacob imprinted on you, Billy Black told us that you may not be able to change into a vampire. Everyone took that on board. But everyone was sure that Bella wouldn't want you to get old and grey before her, so everyone thought you might have to. So I left, not long before the Volturi came for you, because a vampire called Irina thought you were immortal, but they found out you weren't and killed her. She was also trying to get revenge on the wolves, who were on our side, killed her lover, Laurent. Anyway, that's another story."  
"So, we were left alone, in peace. But we are not the same as most other vampires. We are good, we feed on animals. Most others feed on humans. They have red eyes, like newborns, we have golden. And there is a newborn- I cannot see their creator- who is passing through round here. They need human blood, and there aren't many humans round here. You are the closest to human blood they can get round her. They want to feed from you, even though you don't have sweet smelling blood, and you're part vampire. They will come soon. In about one year. So, as you are currently a 16 year old, we think by then, you could transform."  
"Oh."  
"Sorry, did I scare you?"  
"No, no." I walked away, in a half realistic world. Why did that have to happen? Why couldn't they just be good, like my family?  
A knock came from the door.  
I ran to it, and it was...  
"Jake!"  
He hugged each other. I looked at him and he looked at me, and we kissed, long and hard.  
"I missed you so much. I thought you were never gonna come."  
"Same here. I missed you. I can't go a day without you. Let's talk."  
We walked along out to the garden. He asked me what Alice was talking about. I told him.  
"We can fight it. You don't have to be vampire."  
"Oh yeah." I'd completely forgotten that. He must've thought I didn't care what he thought, and he wasn't capable of fighting it. I felt so guilty.  
"Sorry."  
"No probs." he said sadly. _Oh not what have I done?! He must hate me. Why did he come? I don't deserve him, just as I was saying this morning. I'm a bitch. Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry. But I still love ya, Jakey. _I thought.

I regretted everything I'd ever done, from me being created in mum's womb successfully (why couldn't mum have a miscarriage or have an abortion?) to meeting Jacob to our first kiss. I'd betrayed him. But I couldn't change anything, unfortunately.  
Regrets.  
Unchangeable mistakes. I wish it meant something else.


	3. Hate

**Chapter 3- Hate**

"Jacob Black I HATE YOU!" I shouted in his face.

"Do you know what- I hate you too. Get lost, Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"With pleasure." I said indignantly and turned on my heels away from him, and walked towards the house.

I remembered when I called myself Renesmee Carlie _Black, _because we were so deeply in love. He called me 'babe', like Emmett calls Rosalie 'babe' too. "It looks like that's all history, now." I thought.

I ran up the stairs to my room. I short temper and if I didn't hit something, I would go ballistic. I swept everything off my shelves with my arm and kicked my drawers over. I felt that rare vampire strength come over me, it was only occasional, as I picked my bed up and threw it over to the other side of my room shouting "I HATE YOU JACOB BLACK! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" As I destroyed my things. I punched a hole in the door where I saw Emmett silently laughing.

"Go away." I said as calmly as I could.  
"Yes, ma'am." He said trying to hold back laughter, and saluting. I saw an upturned box on the floor. I knew exactly what it was. My Jacob Black box. I pulled it apart so it was in pieces in the floor. I shredded every love letter from him with my hands, but I unscrewed up the last one, the oldest looking and read it. It said:

Hey Nessie,

It might seem weird your bf is writing to you. It's just I wasn't sure I had the guts to tell you straight out.

I love you.

I imprinted on you as a baby. Now you're 9, we thought you could take it the right way. Don't be angry, please. I couldn't help it.

Love you always.

Jake

A.k.a Jacob xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The small heart doodle at the bottom was doodled by me after I got it. I'd always felt the same about him. I flattened it out and slipped it in a file. I wouldn't lose that special letter.

"Hey. Need some help?" said a voice. I knew exactly who it was.

"Get. Out. STAY OUT! I DON'T WANT TO EVERY SEE YOUR MANGY FACE AGAIN!" I could feel the vampire strength coming on again. I made my fingers tremble. I looked in the mirror. I had red eyes. I had the strength and speed of a newborn. I shoved Jacob over. I expected him to just het up again. But he didn't. He shook slightly, and then stopped. The only things moving were him shoulders, as if he was sobbing.

"Cry-baby." I muttered. I walked out, down the stairs, where I could see my family all standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"She's coming." I heard Alice say quickly. Everyone retreated to somewhere else.

"You ok?" asked Alice in a worried voice.

"Move, midget." I shoved to the side.

"Hey!" she shoved me back playfully. But I shoved her harder, into the wall. Jasper ran to her side."Evil…" he muttered under him breath.

"Shall I cut myself? See how you like that. Human bloodsucker. You take the life of so many. Mine won't be one. Yours might. YOU HEARD ME! NOW MOVE, BLONDIE! " Mum ran to my side, looking helpless. "Love, this isn't you. Calm down. What happened?"

"I'm not telling."

"Renesmee!"

"But I'll show you." I placed my hand on her cheek. When I did so, her eyes widened.

"You didn't." I nodded.

"You are so evil. Get out. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I BORE YOU!" It sounded weird with mum using old language.

I knew what I needed." A bit thirsty that's all." I ran outside, over the lake and fed on every living animal I could find. I was right, I was thirsty. But where did all this temper come from? It wasn't just thirst. Unless…

_One hour before_

"Sorry, sorry! I forgot you were a werewolf."

"Yeah, yeah." He turned away, trying to walk away from me.

"Leeches never forget." He continued.

I slapped him.

"Oi!"

"Yeah, well don't call me a leech. I did forget, for real. Remember, I'm a hybrid. And what have you ever done for me that would make me want to love you anyway? Eh?"

"Loads! Like um… when you were 3 and I took you to safety from the Volturi."

"That's once. And you didn't 'take me to safety.' You took me in the SAME DIRECTION THEY WERE COMING!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! You are the most careless, selfish, bitchy-"

"WHAT! Did you just say I was—"

"Yes."

"Jacob Black, I hate you!"

That's when I basically said- "Un-imprint on me! I won't love you but you might love me! But I still won't love you! Go on, I hate you, remember?" Bloody hell, I say the stupidest things.

I walked back to the house. I was going to apologise to everyone.

"Al." She was lying on the sofa, looking like she would cry, but she can't. I ran over to her, but Jasper sat up and looked all defensive. "You are a threat to my wife. Keep away."

"But I'm sorry. I got all angry because- because-"I broke off, and I cried. "I had a fight with Jacob."

"Sweetie. It's ok. I forgive you. No harm done anyway. Everyone else makes ten times more mess than you when they get angry. Come here." She sat up and opened her arms and I hugged her, and cried into her cardigan. I thought about everything I'd done to Jacob, then I realised I had to apologise to her, as well as the rest of the Cullens.

"Sorry, everyone." I said.

"That's ok." I heard them all say back. I felt the vampire senses drain from me, for now. But I had something else to do. I sat up, and went upstairs.

"Where're you going?" asked Alice.

"To apologise to Jacob."

"OK." I walked up to my room, and looked through the hole on my door. He wasn't there.

"Jacob? Jake?" I called, worried.

No answer.

"Jake I know-"I opened the door to find he was gone and my window wide open, my curtains flapping everywhere. I ran to the window.

"Jake!"


	4. Troubles

**Chapter 4- Troubles**

I sat in my room, constantly checking the time. Chris would be here any minute, unless he was late. Chris- or Christopher Newton- was my new boyfriend. If Jacob dumped me, fine. I had a life to live, unlike him.

Chris was due to take me to the prom. Our theme this year was red. It was only until Mr. Greene retired that we got a new headmaster for Forks High. He's called Mr. Button; he's quite young, and thinks he has good ideas for the school. But it's the same as when Mum and Dad went there. I looked down at my dress. It was strapless, satin and tight around me. It felt like I was wearing a scarf around me. I had tied up my hair so it was a big, loose bun on my head, with a few curly hairs hanging down with a huge red rose clip and ribbons to top it off. I held a red bag and had patent 6-inch heels. I was just high enough to reach Chris, still a couple of inches too short for Jacob. But all the same, he was out of my life. I had to forget about him.

But I couldn't forget. He had been planted in my brain forever.

I heard the door bell go.

"I'll get it!" I called. I tried to run in heels to the door. Alice came with her car keys. "So… are you driving there or me?"

"You are, definitely! I can't be bothered today."

"Ok." She threw the car keys in the air and caught them, humming Lady Gaga's Telephone.

"I didn't know you like Lady Gaga." I said.

"I heard it on the FM Radio. It's kinda catchy." She smiled.

We climbed into the back seats as Alice revved the engine of her prized canary yellow Porsche. "This is its maiden voyage. I hope you enjoy the ride." We drove off at 100mph. Chris looked a little sick. "Slow down." I whispered so quietly I hardly heard myself. She slowed down to 60mph- still over the speed limit, but slower. I looked out of the window as the world sped by. I thought about how much I preferred Chris, as Jacob was clingy and childish. Chris was mature, realistic and nice. He gave me space when I wanted it. Not like Jacob who I would physically have to shove away from me and got me really angry. But he was more fun. Just then I realised how much I missed him. I saw a flash of brown. It looked like Jacob.

"JACOB!" I shouted suddenly. "Stop the car." I instructed Alice. She pulled over and I pulled my heels off and ran with Converse on instead.

I ran through the wood with twigs and thorns getting stuck in me. "Jacob!" I kept calling. I heard a howl- distinctly Jacob's. I knew he was near. I ran through a bush and it opened onto a meadow. I saw Seth and he ran up to me. He pointed to the other side of the field. I jumped on his back and he ran up the other side of the field, with me rocking up and down as he ran. He jumped over a log and I fell off. I forward rolled and landed on flat on my face. I got up. Seth was in human form now, with just a pair of jeans on. "Um… so why am I here?" I asked, unsure.

"Surprise!" I turned around. Jacob.

"Oh." I started to walk away. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Wait." He said.

"Piss off!" I shouted. "We've ended, alright? Now just leave me enjoy the prom in peace!" I stormed off.

I walked back to the car, after refusing Seth's offer to take me back. "Sorry, Seth. Not today." I apologised. It wasn't his fault but I didn't care. He was still a dog.

After the prom I got drunk and went back to the Cullens' house, spewing constantly. The prom was boring but the alcohol was good…

Chris looked at me through his glasses, turning away every time I was sick. "I like tomatoes" I said drunkenly. "Oh." He said, and got in his Mini home. "What about your Barbie? She's right here?" I slurred. I was the Barbie. "Not today, hun." He said, and drove away.

I trudged back to a house. I remember blacking out somewhere, then waking up far from where I left off. I trudged some more and went inside a house. Not the Cullens', just a house. I collapsed on a bed and slept for the night.

I woke with start of a phone vibrating. "What? Where? " I sat up suddenly and fell back down again after feeling a thumping headache. "Hangover." I muttered, and cursed hangovers forever. I realised a clam phone, not mine, was shoved in my bra. I thought for a second. I got it out and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, I'm a porn stylist and I want YOU to star in my next video." Said a voice.

"Nice prank call. Bye." And put the phone down.

It rang again a second later.

"What?" I said grumpily.

"Ness? Are you ok?" said a worried voice. It sounded like dad.

"Yup. I slept for the night somewhere."

"Not Chris's?"

"Nope."

"He said you were with him."

"But I'm not."

"Ok. Call back soon."

"Bye."

I put the phone down and thought why Chris would say I was with him. To not get in trouble? It wouldn't take a genius to work that out.


End file.
